fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Chalky Ragilodillos
Water|ailments = Blastblight Waterblight Muddy Encased|weaknesses = Ice|creator = FireBall13}}Chalky Ragilodillos are ruin dwelling subspecies of Ragilodillos. Why they adapted to such specific locales is unknown, but they can mimic the terrain expertly. Physiology While they have the body shape of the original species, they appear a tiny bit bigger. The monster's limbs are colored red, with it's eyes included. The main body is green, with the spikes found along it's back being generally very light green. They do slowly turn darker in shade the closer to the tail the spikes are. The monster's hide is gray, and it's insides are colored blue. It's claws are mostly unchanged. The monster's drool has special propeties that can harden mud or rock. The monster's soot that it usually drops from it's body it can use for Blastblight affected moves. Behavior These beasts are a lot more territorial. They dig themselves into the ground with their spikes poking out. Interestingly enough, they change color depending on the environment. They are still found submerged in the floors of lakes and rivers. Sometimes they are even found in salt water. Another interesting thing to note is that they explore their locale, maybe fully. Which gives them the title Explorer Crocodile Frog. Ecology * Order: Caudata * Suborder: Croco Frog * Family: Ragilo An uncommon subspecies of Ragilodillos. Lots of their biology is still being studied. And their living habits are also quite curious. Habitat Range While they are more adaptive thanks to their ability to live in either fresh or salt water, they prefer to live in areas that can be considered ruins. Locales such as the Ancestral Steppe and Ruined Temple are some examples. Ecological Niche They stand in the middle of the food chain, but somewhat higher than the regular species. They aren't all that different when it comes to their role in the food chain, but they are able to take on some bigger and more dangerous game than the regular species. The monster then can compete with more threatful monsters. However, it will have issues with monsters like Lagiacrus, Voluron, Zarai Mawara, Ferrumos, Tigrex and Gravios for example. Elder Dragon level monsters will be avoided or it will hide from them as long as possible. Biological Adaptations While it has most of the adaptations the original species had, it has some of it's own, such as superior swimming capabilities and an overall hardier body. Their colorful bodies warn possibly predators of their defenses, such as powder that the monster creates with soot, flammable material and it's own saliva that then sticks to it's spines and other parts of the body. This powder would then explode either by impact or the monster causing sparks with it's claws, fangs or spine. While they can still be found in water, they are usually found camouflaged with the terrain around it. It does this by digging into a spot, and only having it's bigger back spines shown. Those it then will cover with moss, plants, dirt, sand or other rocks and ore to disgusie itself. When prey comes near, it will lunge out and snap at them with it's vicious jaws. Interestingly, when hiding in water, Chalky Ragilodillos may attempt to leap at prey directly above them, or fire them down with water blasts. A major adaptation that differentiates the two species of Croco Frog is that the Chalky one has saliva that can solidify mud or other soft material. It can use this together with it's jaws as well to "petrify" foes or prey. If the beast has either covered them with something, or if the monster has some of the material in it's jaws-- Which it will often have. Moves and other states. Chalky Ragilodillos obviously share it's base species moves, with edits or new twists. When enraged, it will huff alot more. When tired, it will drool alot more and it will fail it's water blast attack, however it can inflict Encased easier. It can be infected by the Frenzy Virus, can become Hyper and Tempered. It is a LVL 2 Tempered monster. * Bite - Bites similar to Nibelsnarf's double snap. It also starts up faster than Nibelsnarf's. * Scooping Bite - A very fast bite attack that knocks the target down. * Slap - Similar to Tetsucabra and Zamtrios. Can follow up to a Sideways Snap, Bite, Turning Bite or Charging Jaw. * Sideways Snap - Turns it's head to the sides and chomps while moving a bit forward. Can inflict Encased. * Turning Bite - Turns around quickly and bites relatively quickly towards the direction it's turning, mostly aiming for the target behind it. It will then do another biting attack as well. * Leaping Snap - Leaps towards a target and instantly bites. Can repeat this twice or can follow it up with Charging Jaw, Sideways Snap or Raging Jaws. When enraged, it can follow this up with any water attack or Barrel Death Roll without the roar. * Charging Jaw - Similar to Tetsucabra, Zamite and Zamtrios. Ragilodillos however deals more damage, and it can follow this up twice or thrice. When enraged, it will do this without warning and can turn while doing it. * Raging Jaws - Chalky Ragilodillos can do this regardless if it's enraged or not. It will wildly snap around and leap towards a target while snapping around like crazy then it will continue running while biting. It will repeat this process up to two or three times. Deals alot of damage. * Barrel Death Roll - The beast will roar and leap at a target while slamming it's head on them. The target then gets grabbed with the Ragilodillos rolling while smashing them around constantly dealing damage. It finishes the attack by tossing them to the side. If the pin misses, it will smash it down once in anger and may follow it up with another move. * Forward Roll - Rolls forward once. Can turn a bit during the roll. * Sideways Roll - Rolls to the side, can then do Bite, Scooping Bite or Sideways Snap. * Boulder Pickup - Bites into the ground, and picks up a chunk of the earth. It can move around, and then perform one of these moves: ** Boulder Crunch - Quickly crunches the stone. Faster than Tetsucabra's boulder breaking. ** Boulder Crush - Crushes the boulder inside it's mouth, then fires a spray of pebbles at a target. Deals major damage. ** Leaping Crush - Jumps into the air, and throws down the rock as it breaks apart. When enraged, it can then follow this up with Charging Jaw, Raging Jaws, Barrel Death Roll or Leaping Snap. ** G-Rank and beyond: Rock Blast - While holding a rock, it will fire it away using a Water Burst. Deals massive damage and has a high chance of Stun. * Water Burst - Quickly fires a large burst of water similar to Tigrestripe Zamtrios. When enraged, Chalky may repeat this twice or thrice. * Water Spew - Sprays water from it's mouth. Less damage, more range. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The horns will break. * Back - Spines appear to be broken. * Forelegs - Claws get damaged and arms become scarred. * Tail - Some of the spines appear broken. Part Effectiveness * Body - Orange sharpness and below bounces off. * Spines - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Status Effect Items Interactions Chalky Ragilodillos are known to eat killed or captured monsters if it's hungry. Like the regular species and similar to Deviljho. They can also be found wandering alot more than chasing other monsters, but when they see the chance,. they may also chase limping monsters especially if they are small such as Great Jaggi and Kulu Ya-ku. It won't say no to other monsters, but it prioritizes weaker monsters. Turf Wars Chalky Ragilodillos has no turf wars as of now. Trivia * It's coloration was based of the more colorful frog species, which also were more poisonous. As such, Chalky Ragilodillos was going to deliver sleep inducing toxins with it's bites. ** It's source of Blastblight was also originally it's saliva, not powder. * This monster was originally named Lost Ragilodillos, as it dwells in ruins mostly. * It was first created in April 12, 2016. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Encased Monster Category:FireBall13